Harry Potter 4: A Love Story Untold!
by SweetHeart2232
Summary: Viktor is a slimeball...Hermione is lonely...Ron is confused...introducing new characters including Adrienne and Zoe!


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling, the author of the Harry Potter series.

Warning: MATURE CONTENT!!!!

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: A Love Story!

Hermione Granger ran from the ballroom, tears flooding her eyes and dripping onto the marble floors. She ran as fast as she could in such ridiculously high heels. _How could I have been so stupid?!_ she thought miserably. She finally stopped sprinting in an deserted corridor, where she couldn't hear the sounds of the Weird Sisters band and everyone having a great time at the Yule Ball. _Well, everyone except me anyway_ Hermione corrected herself.

She sat with her head in her hands, and after a few minutes stopped sobbing. A lone tear slid off her cheek and onto the beautiful dress her mother had spent 300 dollars on (in Muggle money.) Ron had ruined _everything!!_ The past few days, he had been acting different. More...manly. And when he had asked her to the ball, she had reprimanded him and rejected him. _What was I supposed to do? _Hermione thought. _He was being a complete and utter __**pig**__!_ The truth was, she had been hugely pleased when Ron had asked her, however rude he might have been. _Much too pleased..._she thought with a shiver.

But it seemed as though she had been fooling herself. Hermione had come to the Yule Ball hoping to forgive Ron and start what they should've started years ago...but her hopes and been crushed when she had seen Ron and Zoe Gonzales at the edge of the dance floor in full on lip-lock, Zoe's hands roaming inside of Ron's dress robes. She wasn't even his date! That wasn't much of a shock, though. It seemed that tonight, almost everyone was switching dates with each other. It was almost as if nobody picked the person they wanted as their date. **Certainly** not Hermione! Viktor was nothing compared to Ron. Sure, he was a famous Quidditch player, he had sexy body, and all the girls were jealous of her. Big deal! Viktor was a sleaze.

She had ditched him just before she found Ron with Zoe. Viktor had asked Hermione to accompany him to the food table. She had absentmindly agreed, her mind on Ron only. She hadn't noticed that he was leading her out of the ballroom entirely, until he had pushed her into the empty boy's lavatory at the end of the hall. "Viktor, what are you doing? You said you were hungry!" Hermione said stupidly. Viktor grinned slyly. "Not hungry for food," he replied with a wink. "Vou would not object to dis location?" Before she could say anything, he had her pressed against the sinks, kissing her, and he was definitely very _hungry_.

Hermione let him for a minute, until she realized their was only one boy she wanted to kiss. And he was not Viktor! Just as he stuffed his meaty hands under her dress, attempting to find her thong, she pushed him off her with tremendous force and he fell back into a urinal. "Aaaahhhhhh!" they both screamed. Viktor because he was soaking wet, and Hermione because she was staring at Viktor's Cupid boxers! "VIKTOR!" she shrieked. "Where are your PANTS?!" "Vat, you did not notice? I take zem off ven I kissing you!" Hermione shuddered. "Vou not like my big heavy dick?" Viktor inquired, about to pull down his boxers. Hermione slapped him across the face, clapped her hands over eyes and hurried out of the lavatory.

Hermione knew he wouldn't have done anything that bad; he just had one too many butterbeers. Still, she wished she hadn't accepted his invitation to the ball. Trying to throw Viktor (and his big heavy...oh nevermind!) out of her thoughts, she scurried back to the ballroom to find Ron. She knew Viktor wouldn't be too sad about her leaving. In fact, later that night she spotted Viktor and 2 other girls, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, leaving towards the girls dormitories, all drunk as skunks. Hermione heard from Ginny that before he took them upstairs (to...er...defile them, to put it lightly) he had left 3 other girls AND TWO BOYS!!!! in the same bathroom where he had taken Hermione. Yeah.

Hermione nearly barfed at that thought, but kept searching for Ron. She caught a glimpse of Harry's unkempt black hair and hurried up to him to ask if he'd seen Ron, but when she got closer, she thought it best not to disturb him. Harry was intertwined with a beautiful girl with flaming red hair. Probably Adrienne Rivera, a vivacious Hufflepuff who had fancied Harry for months. Adrienne had a reputation for being the school vixen. Hermione happened to know that she seduced 18 Hogwarts boys, 13 Durmstrang boys, 8 Muggle boys, 3 Beauxbatons girls and 2 Hogwarts professors, all in this semester! And let's just say that Proffessor Snape hasn't been the same since...

Finally, Hermione glanced Ron's gorgeous red mane of hair disappearing through the crowd. She ran after him, and that's when it happened.

Ron and Zoe, smashed together on the side of the dance floor. No, literally, smashed. They were pressed so hard together, it looked as if they had been glued there. Zoe's waist length black hair was swirled around Ron's face and you could see her hands going everywhere under his robes. No, really, **everywhere**. Ron was just standing there, his hands at his sides, not doing anything. In fact, it looked like he wasn't into the kiss at all..._Oh, but who cares_ thought Hermione. _He's still kissing her!_

That's when she fled, into the empty hallway. _What is happening?! _she thought, and started to cry again.

She heard footsteps, coming quickly around the corner. She was startled, she froze.

"Hermione?"


End file.
